I enjoy being a girl
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Christmas Gift for TyrothDarkstorm. Monalisa and Sephie spend some time in the dojo doing some female fighting practice. COMPLETED


**Hi all! **

**It's been a long time since I wrote a oneshot, but I was listening to this song and I thought it was really cool! As well as funny!**

**If any of you watched the muppets, there was an episode where Miss Piggy and actress Cheryl Ladd practised karate whilst singing the song.**

**Anyway, I got the idea for the fic and also a Christmas gift to TyrothDarkstorm whose written fiction based on my fanfics! **

**Most of the elements in this story come from his fanfics 'Mutant Vigalanties' and 'Ancient Legacy' if you haven't read them I suggest you do before reading this. You can find him here: u/4435398/TyrothDarkstorm Or you can go to my page and click my favorite authors category to find him. **

**The character Sephie belongs to him! **

**Hope you enjoy it mate! And Happy Christmas!**

**I enjoy being a Girl**

Mona stood in the dojo and did a few stretches and inhaled and exhaled as she warmed up. She glanced at the clock and hoped her friend Sephie would appear soon.

She and Tyroth were visiting them from their home in Mutopia for a couple of weeks and Sephie had suggested that she and Mona spend some time together.

Mona had never been more happy, though she loved living with the turtles and Splinter since they took her in over two years ago, she still felt a bit of an oddball being the only girl in the family.

Of course she was friends with April, but often April was busy with her human customs and duties topside and because Mona, the turtles and Splinter were nocturnal being ninjas who stuck to the shadows and often went out at night April had to sleep during those hours most of the time.

Sephie, even though they saw each other occasionally, she was a mutant lizard like her and Mona felt she could relate to her in every way, especially with their pasts and how they were mutated and had to hide from the humans since they had changed in appearance.

Mona stood up from touching her toes and tightened her pink ninja headband so her long dark hair was out of her eyes.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sephie appeared, an intense green lizard with yellow on her stomach and the under of her long tail, her long curly red/brown hair in a high ponytail and wearing a small red shirt, shorts and protective pads on her elbows and knees.

"Heya Mona!" she greeted "Have you been waiting long?"

"Oh no" Mona smiled "Just been doing some stretches."

She brushed her hands down over her black shorts that were covered with a black loin cloth with pink flowers on it and adjusted her matching crop top.

"So are you ready for some girl time?" asked Sephie "Ninja style?"

"You bet!" Mona laughed "and I can show you a few moves!"

"Like your kung fu styles?" asked Sephie excited.

Mona nodded. As a former human she had been trained since she was five in different fighting styles and Kung Fu was her personal favourite.

In fact during fighting Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja as well as other baddies the turtles, Tyroth and Sephie commented she used a lot of kung fu style in her fighting as well as the Ninjtsu moves Splinter had taught her.

Mona would then say it was because she wasn't trained in Ninjutsu as long as the turtles had but she still knew how to fight well.

"I think the crane moves are especially gracefully when you use your fans!" Sephie said.

"Well I've seen you pull off a few cool moves yourself when you're fighting! Especially with that bow and arrow you carry! You put Legolas from 'Lord of the Rings' to shame!" Mona replied making Sephie blush.

"Well, we do need to protect ourselves!" Sephie agreed "We are just helpless girls!"

Mona nodded laughing.

Sephie then rubbed her hands together

"You ready?"

"Ready!" Mona said.

She walked over to the CD player nearby and pressed play. Before long a song began to play and the two girls couldn't help but sing along to the lyrics.

**Sephie: **_I'm a girl and by me that's only great__  
__I am proud that my silhouette is curvy_

Sephie stood in one spot and began to perform some slow graceful moves with her hands and feet as she sang. Mona complied with the same moves as she sang the second part.

**Mona: **_That I walk with a sweet and girlish gait__  
__With my hips kind of swivelly and swervey_

**Sephie:**_ I adore being dressed in something frilly__  
__When my date comes to get me at my place_

**Mona:**_ Out I go with my Joe or John or Billy__  
__Like a filly who is ready for the race_

As Mona sang the last part she got into a fighting stance and faced Sephie and they sang the next couple of verses whilst throwing punches and kicks at each other as well as defending against each other's blows.

**Sephie:**_ When I have a brand new hairdo__  
__With my eyelashes all in curls__  
__I float as the clouds on air do__  
__I enjoy being a girl_

**Mona:**_ When men say I'm cute and funny__  
__And my teeth aren't teeth but pearls__  
__I just lap it up like honey__  
__I enjoy being a girl_

They then bowed to each other then produced their weapons; Sephie had two daggers which she pulled out of leather holders on a belt around her waist.

Mona meanwhile pulled out two steel fans which she flicked open and waved around letting the light bounce of the razor edges.

As they sang the next few lines, they performed a few moves with their weapons including some back flips and cartwheels.

**Sephie:**_ I flip when a fellow sends me flowers__  
_

**Mona:**_ I drool over dresses made of lace_

**Sephie: **_I talk on the telephone for hours_

**Mona:**_ With a pound and a half of cream upon my face_

The two girls then put their weapons back in their holders before turning back to spar with each other as they sang the last few lines.

**Sephie:**_ I'm strictly a female female_

**Mona:**_ And my future I hope will be_

**Sephie:**_ In the home of a brave and free male_

**Sephie +Mona:**_ Who'll enjoy being a guy, having a girl like me_

The two girls then bowed to each other and returned to their warm up spots so Mona could perform slow kung fu moves and Sephie copied as they sang the next round of the song:_  
_

**Mona:**_ When men say I'm sweet as candy__  
__As around in a dance we whirl__  
__It goes to my head like brandy__  
__I enjoy being a girl_

**Sephie:**_ With someone with eyes that smolder__  
__Says he loves every silken curl_

_That falls on my ivory shoulder_

_I enjoy being a girl_

The girls then drew their weapons to fight in hand to hand combat as they sang the next few lines.

**Mona:**_ When I hear a complementary whistle__  
__That greets my bikini by the sea_

**Sephie:**_ I turn and I glower and I gristle__  
__But I'm happy to know the whistles meant for me_

They then began to fight more intensely as the song began to come to close and they sang the last few lines:

**Mona:**_ I'm strictly a female female_

**Sephie:**_ And my future I hope will be_

**Mona:**_ In the home of a brave and free male_

**Mona+Sephie:**_ Who'll enjoy being a guy, having a girl like me_

When the song ended the girls bowed to each other and laughed.

"Wow that was fun!" Mona laughed as she fanned herself with her steel fans to cool off and Sephie took out her bow and arrow.

"How about some target practice?" Sephie suggested.

"Great idea!" said Mona.

* * *

Suddenly some cheering and clapping was heard from the entrance of the dojo and Sephie and Mona were startled to see the turtles, Tyroth and Splinter standing there applauding.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Michelangelo cheered "An entertaining scene!"

Mona's eyes narrowed as the gang walked in.

"How long have you been there?" Sephie asked.

"Since you started singing." Tyroth answered as Raphael smiled evilly.

Mona could feel her heart racing at the sight of her mate's smile. His evil smirk always sent a shiver down her spine.

Sephie crossed her arms and glared at her mutant dragon mate.

"Naughty!" she mock scolded.

"Well, watching you both." Raphael said "We can say this!"

"What?" asked Mona and Sephie together.

"We enjoy being guys." Tyroth started embracing Sephie.

"Having girls." Raphael added as he put his arms around Mona.

"Like you!" they said together.

The two girls blushed and grinned hugging their mate's back as Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello and Michelangelo laughed and clapped.

**And that's my oneshot fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Especially you Tyroth!**

**Only one week to go and it's Christmas! I don't know whether to feel scared or excited! Just one of those things really, are we ready or not! I'll be glad when Christmas does arrive and I can relax! lol!**

**Hope to update Cherished before then! See you soon!**

**Love Bloodrayne**


End file.
